This invention concerns a base for setting a hinge for furniture on which is, mounted the hinge arm of the hinge for fixing up or attaching the hinge on the side wall of an article of furniture. In order to allow the door of an article of furniture to turn around in opening or closing, a hinge is usually used to link and support the door to turn in relation to the side wall of the article of furniture.
For the assembling convenience and the opening smoothness, it is necessary to adjust minutely the height of the base in order to keep the tightness of both, the hinge and the base against the door, as the structure of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,566 does.